Crystal Clear
by nin-chanNINJI
Summary: :remake: Crystalline somehow manages to become a minion to Bleck. In her time living in Castle Bleck, not only does she have to help with his plan, but she has to deal with a harassing, strange jester by the name of Dimentio. Can she survive? Or will she crack?


_I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! You probably hate me right now. Ninji will make it up to you though! I'll do my best to give you guys an amazing fic, I promise! But... I'm working on other things right now... another Mario fic, a Pokémon oneshot, and some original oneshots. And I'm in high school now! I need help! Q n Q_

_There are several changes made since when I had no talent (hehe, I've improved). Mr. L is not here at first, Crystalline is younger (like, fourteen) and more bashful, among other things. Also, she is bilingual now. It makes her less Mary Sue, and it's less complicated. In my original series, she is Italian, but moved to Japan. In here, I scrapped the Japanese and changed to English. Even though I know more Japanese than Italian. Very little though. It's a challenge. :B_

_Anyway~ I hope you enjoy. The rating miiiiight rise to M in later chapters. Maybe around chapter ten or so. Har har._

_This A/N is going to be longer than the story if I don't shut my mouth! ^ ^;; Have fun!_

It was surely a puzzling sight to behold.

The sharp _click-clack _of heels against the cold tile floor, accompanied by the padding of small bare feet, reverberated off of the stone walls of Castle Bleck. Magiblobs formed from thin air to inspect and possibly attack the intruders, but vanished as soon as they realised it was just Nastasia, leading a confused and shivering neko down the long corridor. It's not that she was scared (at least, not entirely) but she was mainly just cold. All she had for clothes was a loose-fitting knit sweater and a small skirt.

Her tail gravitated between her legs and her ears flatted considerably as the pair got deeper and deeper into the castle. _What are they going to do to me,_ she thought worriedly. _Torture me for answers on something I know nothing about? Keep me as a slave for the rest of my life? Kill me for fun?_ Nastasia glanced back noticed her uneasiness.

"Count Bleck isn't in the castle at the moment, but I'll make sure he meets you as soon as he gets back, 'kay?" Nastasia said, snapping the girl's attention to her.

"Oh."

"Count Bleck treats his minions like family. You needn't worry about a thing, miss, um... Zagaria."

Well, that was a shock.

"Okay," the girl, dubbed Crystalline Zagaria, murmured softly. "That helps a little."

"How is your, uh, arm doing?"

Crystalline pulled up the torn sleeve of her sweater and studied her arm. A single vertical slice marred the otherwise smooth and creamy pale skin. The blood had long since started to clot, but little bits of yarn started to stick to the wound. She stopped in her tracks and uttered an unnerved moan at the atrocious sight. At least it looked a little better than before. She doesn't exactly remember what happened, save for falling and... it seemed like some random time-skip. Maybe she just lost consciousness before Nastasia found her?

"It looks pretty bad... I really need to clean it. Will it get infected? I don't want it to get infected-"

"Miss Zagaria," the secretary stopped as well, her facial expression softening considerably. "It's not going to become infected, 'kay? I'll fix it up for you, unless, uh, you would like someone else to do so."

"I don't know anybody else yet. I would like you do help me, please." Crystalline murmured, her ears flattening once again.

Maybe, just maybe, this place won't be so bad after all.

The secretary led the neko to a nearby bathroom and delicately wrapped the laceration after fishing though the medicine cabinet for gauze and medicinal ointment. Afterwords, Nastasia led her to two large, black doors with a somewhat Gothic silver trim. Crystalline couldn't help but feel a tingle up her spine as she neared the door on the left. Despite its large size. Nastasia managed to open it without struggle, and revealed a bare, black room, void of anything save for a small bed, desk and chair, and wardrobe.

The secretary motioned for her to walk inside the bedroom, then grasped the doorknob gently.

"This is a big castle," she said to Crystalline's back, who happened to be inspecting the room. "so if you get lost or have questions, the person next door might be able to help you." _If he doesn't try to kill you,_ she added silently under her breath.

"Well, whose room is next to mine?"

"His name is Dimentio... I'd be careful with him..."

Crystalline froze. "...What do you mean by that?"

_Well, that's good for a prologue, right? Right? It's better than the last one, right? Asdfghjkl_


End file.
